There are many situations in which full wrap-around sound is desirable for presentation to a listener. One such system is in artificial reality systems where an artificial environment has been created for a user. This environment would typically contain scenes that are created surrounding the viewer, and as the viewer moves in any plane relative to the environment, the scene changes as it would if the viewer were moving in a real environment.
In some situations sound is presented to the viewer in conjunction with the projected images such that as the viewer (or sound source) moves closer or further away, the sound will increase or decrease in volume and frequency. At times the sound would appear to come from directly behind, over or below the listener.
Conventional stereophonic speakers which are placed over each ear can only approximate the direction of the sound from one side or the other. These speakers are expensive and do not satisfy the requirement that the listener actually hear the sound coming from behind, above, below or from one side.
Currently, surround sound or holographic sound or what is called 3-D sound, is generated by using powerful digital signal processors which are basically stereo earphones tricking the ear into perceiving that the sound is coming from behind, around, or from different distances.
Thus, a need exists in the art for a speaker system which is lightweight, inexpensive and yet which can create the illusion of sound coming from an omnipresent direction.
There is a further need in the art for such a system which can be created and controlled by an artificial reality system and is portable and generatable under processor control.